Mamouru Kokoro
by kuroi raishu
Summary: Kagome is taken by Naraku and he does something to her so she can't control her body anymore. Inu Yasha blames Sango for something she didn't do and the rest of the gang leaves him. Sango learns of Kagome's fate, but will they find Inu Yasha in time?
1. The Beginning and End of This Lifetime

A/N: I am going to warn you with this fan fiction as I have a bad tendency of switching from 1st person point of view to 3rd person point of view without warning, _BUT_ I have to say that this fan fiction is not bad because of it…it is actually quite good…but if any of my readers get confused because of it…just let me know and I'll fix it so it is all in one point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha and if I did I wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Mamouru Kokoro

_By:_

_Kuroi Raishu_

**_Ch._****_ 1 The Beginning and End of This Lifetime_**

          I look up into the amber eyes of the man holding me.  His silver hair blowing in the slight wind and the eyes looked pained as I felt the life draining out of me.  The eyes looked to be on the brink of tears as I say, "Was…Was all this…worth it?  Was my sacrifice enough to stop the wars and fighting and bring back the peace that should be on these lands?"

          The voice that came from the man was sad and fading to me, and he said, "Don't think that way…you aren't going to go anywhere…you can't.  You aren't going to die…you just can't…I won't let you…"

          His voice faded from my hearing as darkness slowly over took my mind and body and I faded into the depths of death.

You must be wondering what I had to do.  Well, I'll tell you what happened, which I thought, and all my dear friends thought, I would live through…

          I sat by the camp fire thinking about how we should get the shards back from Naraku and restore the Shikon jewel back to its original form.  I looked up to see Inu Yasha sitting in a tree in a light sleep.

          I was the only one awake as I looked around the camp seeing Miroku opposite of Inu Yasha and sitting Indian style by a tree.  Sango was laying to my left with Kirara laying by her head all curled up.

          Shippo lay next to me sleeping soundly.  I decided on my course of action then.  I would have to find Naraku and kill him myself.  I stood up knowing there were hot springs nearby and went to them thinking they would help me to rest.

          I got to the hot springs and undressed behind a rock and climbed in.  As I waded in the hot spring, an unusual green fog fell around the hot spring I was in and I quickly climbed out, dried off and put my clothes back on.  I started back in the direction of the camp when I bumped into something.

          Thinking it was a tree, I started to go around it when an arm reached out stopping me and blocking my passage.  I looked up to see who the arm belonged to when I saw red glowing eyes and I took a step back.  I knew who it was and he knew who I was.

          I glared at him and said, "Leave now before I call for Inu Yasha, Naraku."

          Naraku just grinned evilly and said, "He won't hear you…now give me the remaining shards."

          I stepped back again as he reached for the jewel shard around my neck and I yelled as loud as I could, "INU YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Back at the campsite

          Inu Yasha had taken notice of Kagome's leaving and figured she had just went to the hot springs nearby.  He sat there making sure nothing would happen to the others.  His ears twitched every now and then as he heard Kagome wading in the hot springs.

          After a while, he heard nothing from that way and thought, '_Something's not right…I can't hear anything from the __hot springs__…_'

          With that he jumped out of the tree and just as he landed, he heard Kagome call his name and he said panicked, "Kagome!"

          With that he quickly took off in the direction of the hot springs hoping Kagome would be ok.  The others woke up just as Inu Yasha took off and noticed Kagome wasn't there.  They all got up quickly, Miroku grabbing his staff and Sango grabbing hiraikotsu.  They took off after Inu Yasha hoping Kagome would be alright.

          Inu Yasha came to the unusual green fog and knew he had to find Kagome in there somewhere.  Just as he was about to enter the fog, Sango and Miroku joined him.  He nodded and they all proceeded into the fog to find Kagome.

A/N: Yes…I changed it some from the original.  I think I made it better so it is easier to understand.  I hope you like this version of this chapter much better then the original.


	2. I'm Almost Taken, but Saved

A/N: Dante Gemini, thank you for your review and yes…I know the last two sentences don't make sense…but that is me for you…I never make sense and my major goal in life to confuse everybody! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…*clears throat* excuse my behavior but at times I'm just a bit…_strange_…

Disclaimer: *same as before* I got tired of typing this…

**_Chapter 2: I'm Almost Taken By the One I Hate_**

((yes…I know…lame title…but hey…you try to think of something better when low on sugar…))

            Naraku chuckled as I yelled for Inu Yasha, "Even if he does hear you, by the time he gets here, I'll be long gone and I will have the shards…even if it means taking you with me."

            I stepped back again, but bumped into something and I turned around to see I was flat against a rock by the edge of the hot spring and hoped Inu Yasha would get here soon as I yelled again, "INU YASHA!!!"

~*~*~*~*~Inu Yasha and the others~*~*~*~*~

            Inu Yasha's ears twitched as he heard Kagome again and took off after the sound of her voice with the others not far behind.

~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~

            Naraku walked right up to me and took me by the wrist roughly and said, "Now, we must be going…"

            Just after he said that, Inu Yasha came at him and punched Naraku square in the jaw causing him to release my wrist and I took the time to run over by Sango, Miroku and Shippo.

            Naraku glared at Inu Yasha as he said, "You haven't won yet boy…this is just the beginning."  With that, he left and the fog lifted.

            Inu Yasha was glaring at the spot where Naraku had been and I went up to him and gave him a hug from behind as I said in his shirt so only he could hear, "Thank you Inu Yasha.  If it weren't for you…Naraku would have taken me so he could get the shards."

            Inu Yasha turned and faced me holding me away from him and said, "Don't wander off like that on your own.  You never know what could happen."

            I just looked at him, mad that he didn't care if Naraku had almost kidnapped me.  My look turned into a glare and I practically yelled, "_Osuwari!_"

            With that I turned away and stormed off after Miroku and Sango moved out of the way.

            Inu Yasha pulled himself out of his hole in the ground and glared in the direction Kagome went and said, "That damn wench…what did I do to deserve that?!"

            Miroku went over by Inu Yasha and said, "You looked as if you didn't care what happened to her once you saw that she was safe.  You have a lot to learn about women Inu Yasha."

            Sango came over and said, "And you know more?"

            Miroku looked at Sango with an innocent look and said, "Well, I know more then Inu Yasha here."

            Inu Yasha stood up brushing himself off and stormed off in the same direction as Kagome.

            Sango gave Miroku a slight glare and pushed Miroku slightly in a playful way as she headed back to the camp with Shippo by her side.  Miroku soon followed Sango knowing Inu Yasha would get Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~

            I stormed on past the camp and continued on, not wanting to be near Inu Yasha at the moment.  I soon stopped and sat in a clearing and looked up at the moon.

            '_Tomorrow will be a new moon…Inu Yasha will be human and will have to be extra careful in case something should happen…which I hope nothing happens…'_

            Inu Yasha soon stood behind me and said in a near yell, "What the hell was that for?!"

            I jumped as I turned around to look at Inu Yasha and said, "Don't do that!" "Do what?!" "Come up behind me like that!"

            Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and said, "Now why the hell did you do that before?!"

            I looked at him at him hard and said, "Maybe if you wouldn't of just thought it was nothing, maybe I wouldn't have done that!"

            I glared up at Inu Yasha as he said, "It _was_ nothing!  It was only Naraku trying to get his hands on the last jewel shard again!"

            "Only…only Naraku?!!  He told me that he would have the shards even if it meant taking me too!"

            I was on the brink of tears when I looked at Inu Yasha.  He blinked as he took all that in and said, "Why didn't you say that earlier…without the hug?"

            "Because I was frightened Inu Yasha…Naraku isn't someone to under estimate."

            I don't remember actually standing up, but I guess when I started yelling at Inu Yasha, I must have stood up and the next thing I knew, Inu Yasha had me in a tight hug.

            I wrapped my arms around Inu Yasha's waist and rested my head on his chest.  Inu Yasha just held me close as he took in my scent.

            We just stood their holding each other for a little while when he pulled away and said, "We should head back now."

            I nodded in reply and we started walking back side by side. 

A/N: Yes I know…some parts a little ooc…but why don't you try writing a story when your half asleep and hooked on sugar.  Hope you like and please, please, please R&R!


	3. The New Moon and My Kidnapping

A/N: I actually have time to type…finally!  I should be updating often unless I get a bad case of writer's block some time soon.  Which I hope I don't…this one I feel is coming along great.  The plot should come more into play in this chapter…but…I'm not going to give it away…your going to have to read and find out.  Well…enjoy!

**_Chapter 3: The New Moon and My Kidnapping_**

            Shippo had fallen asleep in Sango's lap while she and Miroku kept a watch for Inu Yasha and Kagome.  Sango brightened when she saw Kagome coming back with Inu Yasha.  Kagome sat down by her pack and started taking some food out for breakfast as the sun had already started to rise. You could tell by the yellow and orange glow amongst the trees and their tops that it was still early.

            Kagome handed Inu Yasha his ramen, like always, and gave the rest of the group the choice of having eggs or rice.  Sango took the rice and Miroku took a little of both.  Shippo woke soon after everybody had started eating and grabbed some rice before it was all gone.  Kagome finished eating her rice and picked up the hungry kitsune and held him in her lap as he ate joyfully.

            Soon after everybody had finished eating, they packed up their camp and started on their way to a village that they thought Naraku was hiding in.  Kagome hoped they would reach the village before nightfall so they would have nice warm beds to sleep in, rather then sleeping on the cold, hard ground.  Inu Yasha would go ahead of the group once and a while to make sure it was safe.

            When lunch time came, they stopped on a nice grassy hill and sat down under a nice shady tree to eat fish and rice with sandwich's on the side.

            When I finished eating, I decided to tell the others of my plan.  I then said, "Guys-"  They stopped eating and looked towards me. "-I have an idea of how to get to Naraku, but you probably won't like it-" "Well?! What is it?" Inu Yasha had interrupted me and I continued, "-Like I said, you probably won't like it, but I was thinking maybe use me as bait to draw out Naraku and then you could 'rescue' me.  Then, we defeat him and we would have all of the shards and then I would purify it bringing the land back to peace."

            Sango looked at me worriedly and said, "But what if Naraku kills you before we get there?  Then he will have all of the shards and the world will fall into darkness."

            Miroku nodded agreement with Sango and Inu Yasha looked at me as if I was crazy.  I then said after a moment of thinking it over, "I won't allow myself to be killed by Naraku."

            Inu Yasha stood up and said, "There is no way I'm letting you be taken by Naraku."

            "But it might be the only way Inu Yasha!  We can't waste time searching for Naraku's castle which has never been in the places we suspected!  This way you can just follow my scent to his castle Inu Yasha."

            I stared hard at them and Inu Yasha looked straight at me matching my hard stare.  He nodded and said, "Let the runt go with you and leave a trail for us in case we can't find you on our own."

            I nodded and said, "Very well then Inu Yasha.  If that will make you worry less about the jewel."

            What could I say?  No matter what I said I would have either ended up agreeing with him or screaming 'Osuwari' at him then storming off mad at him, so I figured I would just listen to him.

            After we finished figuring out all the fine details of my plan, we started on our way again.  Inu Yasha made sure to stop for the night by some hot springs so Sango and I could bathe if we wanted to.

            Sango and I told Inu Yasha and Miroku that we were going to go take a bath and that we would be back soon.  We also told them as we left to set up camp.

            Inu Yasha didn't worry much since Sango was going with Kagome.  He relaxed into a tree making sure to keep Miroku in his eyesight.  Miroku had repeatedly tried to sneak off, but was stopped by Inu Yasha asking him where he was going.

            As the sun started to go down, Inu Yasha decided to gather wood to start a fire for the night.  Inu Yasha walked off into the forest and his hair started to turn black.  His claws turned into human finger nails and he could feel his dog ears disappear and human ones take their place at the side of his head.  His hair turned completely black and he couldn't feel any of his youkai powers.

            Miroku took Inu Yasha's absence to sneak off and catch a glimpse of Kagome and Sango.  Shippo, of course, had went with Kagome and Sango to take a bath with them.

            Miroku hid himself well behind some rocks and bushes as he stared at Kagome and Sango.  As he sat there, about ten minutes went by when all of a sudden a hand was put on Miroku's shoulder and he looked up to see if it was Inu Yasha, but when he saw the red eyes, he knew he was in trouble.  Naraku knocked him out by cutting off his air supply for a few minutes and then waited for Sango and Shippo to leave Kagome.

~*~*~*~*~Inu Yasha~*~*~*~*~

            Inu Yasha returned to their camp now fully human and saw that Miroku wasn't there and knew exactly where the monk went.  "Damn hentai…"  Inu Yasha set the fire wood down and went in the direction of the hot springs to retrieve Miroku.

~*~*~*~*~Hot Springs~*~*~*~*~

            Sango and I got out of the hot spring and dried off then got dressed.  Sango waited for me and I told her to go on without me and I would catch up with her.  She then walked away holding Shippo in her arms, since I made her take him.

            I sat in a clearing near the hot springs and looked up at the moonless sky.  After a while, I heard footsteps behind me and as I turned around to see who it was, I was hit hard against the head and I fell to the ground unconscious.

A/N: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…*coughs*…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! *ahem* Haha! I just gave you cliff hanger…what will happen to Kagome now that she is unconscious????? Oh the suspense…R&R and find out what happens! *crazy little voice in head telling me to kill her right now* *talking to voice in head* now that isn't very nice…I have my own plans for this…it won't be your plans in this ff…it will be MY plans in this ff…*sees people staring at me like I'm crazy* …what?! Haven't you ever talked to the little voices in _your_ head before?!  

Ok…now I'm just babbling…well…onto write the next chappy!


	4. I'm Gone and True Pain Hits Me

A/N: For you, Inuyasha-fan333, osuwari means 'sit' dog style.  I am _SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in so long.  I have had **_MAJOR_ writer's block lately.  And now I am back with this lovely update for you.  Enjoy.**_

Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapter…I'm sure it's pretty obvious I don't own Inu Yasha…T_T no matter how much I want to…

**_Chapter 4: The Gang Notices My Absence and I Find True Pain_**

((-.- Yes, I know…lame title…I really don't know how to make good titles anymore…T_T…))

            Inu Yasha came to where Miroku had been hiding, but found him unconscious.  He figured that one of the girls had knocked him out as he pulled one of Miroku's arms around his neck and dragged the houshi back to the camp.

~*~*~*~*~Campsite~*~*~*~*~

            Sango and Shippo got back to where the camp was supposed to be, but only found firewood, Miroku's staff, Kagome's pack and all the other camp materials.

            "I wonder where Inu Yasha and Miroku could be.  They were supposed to stay here and set up camp."  Sango said and Shippo shrugged as he sat down by Kagome's pack.

            Sango set up the firewood and put rocks around it and said, "Shippo, can you light this?"

            Shippo nodded and lit the campfire using foxfire.  Sango sat down by Miroku's staff as she warmed up by the fire.

            Inu Yasha soon got back to the camp with the unconscious houshi.  He only saw Sango and Shippo and said, "Where is Kagome?"

            Sango looked up at Inu Yasha and said, "I'm not sure where Kagome is, she should have been back by now."  She saw Miroku unconscious form and said, "What happened to Miroku?"  She sounded worried for the houshi.

            "You mean…you didn't do this to him?"  

            Sango shook her head no and said, "No…I didn't."

            Inu Yasha dropped the houshi to the ground and took off in the direction of the hot springs.

            "Go with him Shippo."

            Shippo nodded and chased after the human hanyou.

~*~*~*~*~Naraku's lair…Kagome's room~*~*~*~*~

            When I woke, I was in a dark room with my hands bound and above my head hanging from the ceiling just so my toes touched the ground to relieve a little bit of the pain.

            My head ached and it felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces as I closed my eyes.

            A door opened and the light that streamed in only made my head hurt more.  I groaned as I tried to get away from the light.  I could hear an evil chuckling and I forced myself to open my eyes.  What I saw made me want to scream, but if I did, it would only make my head ache more.

            He then said, "I told you I would have the shards even if it meant taking you."

            I glared the best I could with such an annoying headache.  He only chuckled at me and said, "I have always thought that you, the reincarnation of Kikyo, was just as beautiful as the original."

            He smirked and pressed his nasty lips against mine.  I opened my eyes in angry revolt, but couldn't pull away as he held my head in place with his hand.

            After he pulled away, I felt like vomiting.  I felt too weak to spat at him, so I was only able to glare.  He then pulled the Shikon Shard off from around my neck and firmly pressed his nasty lips against mine again.  He held my head in place again and this time he forced his nasty tongue into my mouth.

            I gagged and bit down on his tongue.  He quickly pulled his tongue out of my mouth and pulled his face away from mine.  I glared at him with every ounce of hate I could muster for him and said raggedly, "You might…have thought Kikyo…to be beautiful, but I…unlike her…will not…give up so easily."

            He just grinned and said, "You too will give up soon enough.  Just like she did.  You will learn to submit yourself to me."

            He then left, with my part of the Shikon no Tama.  I mentally cursed myself before I felt too weak to stay conscious any longer.  Darkness took me once again and everything soon went silent.

~*~*~*~*~Inu Yasha and Co.~*~*~*~*~

            Inu Yasha reached the hot springs with Shippo not that far behind.  He looked all over for Kagome, but found no sign of her.  He was worried for her, but of course wouldn't show it.

              As Shippo found no sign of Kagome he started to worry and cry.  The hanyou looked at the crying kitsune and said, "Kagome will be alright.  Now shut up."

            The young kitsune looked at Inu Yasha with tearful eyes and said through sobs, "Really?  Kagome will be alright?"

            "Yes…she'll be alright."  He thought, '_At least I hope she is alright…'_

            "What if Naraku has her Inu Yasha?"

            "Then we'll hunt him down and get her back.  She'll be alright Shippo…she can take care of herself."

            With that he headed back to Miroku and Sango to tell them what had happened.  Shippo followed immediately his crying subdued to sniffles and a few sobs.

~*~*~*~*~Campsite~*~*~*~*~

            Miroku woke shortly after Inu Yasha left.  He staggered to his feet and said, "Where's Kagome?!"

            He sounded panicked and his face showed worry.  Sango blinked in confusion and said, "I am hoping Inu Yasha will have her when he comes back."

Miroku's eyes went wide with fear and said, "Chikuso…Inu Yasha won't have Kagome when he comes back.  Naraku was there…he was the one that knocked me out."

            Sango looked worried and she thought, '_What if Naraku **did **get Kagome?  Oh kami-sama, please let her be alright.  I don't know what I would do if she is harmed…or killed.  She is like a sister to me…_'

            Just then, Inu Yasha walked into the campsite with the sniffling Shippo making Sango come out of her thoughts.

            Inu Yasha said, "Kagome's been taken."

            Miroku sighed, closing his eyes and said, "I know that she has been taken and told Sango.  I know who has her.  We need to find her quickly for we don't know what will happen."

            Inu Yasha glared at Miroku and harshly said, "Well, who has her?!

            "Naraku."  That was the only thing he had to say and Inu Yasha was already cleaning up camp.

            Sango then said, "Inu Yasha…just calm down.  We don't even know where Naraku's castle is.  You don't even have your demonic powers.  We won't be able to find her this late at night."

            "She's right Inu Yasha."  Miroku was worried for Kagome, but wasn't about to make any rash decisions.

            Inu Yasha stopped and stared at the ground.  He stood there knowing he couldn't help Kagome as soon as he wished he could.

A/N:  Yes…Naraku has kidnapped Kagome sooner then they all planned.  *weird, gay cartoon announcer voice*  What will he do to her now?  How will the gang find her?  What will happen now that Naraku has the entire Shikon jewel?  Tune in next time to find out!  *goes back to normal voice*  Well…now that you know the questions for next chapter…review review review!  The more reviews the sooner I update.  ^^  JA!  *magically disappears*  *voice from head stayed* *shifty eyes* oh…I made her change some things from the chappies before this one.  Please read them so you do not get lost…oh…by the way…my name is Tasha.  ^_^  I'm not as bad as she makes me seem.  Well…I better get back before she notices my absence…JA! *disappears and goes back to her head*


	5. Fear Strikes

A/N: Yes…Naraku now has the whole jewel shard.  It's a major shock and I wouldn't have given it to him…but I had to stick with the plot I had going.  I am sure you didn't want him to get it…but in order for the plot to work he had to get it.  Please continue to read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own Inu Yasha…¬_¬…why doesn't anything in life go the way I want it to?  Oh well…I don't own Inu Yasha…

**_Chapter 5: I Fear What Will Happen to Me Next_**

((A/N: If anybody has a better title idea…please let me know ASAP))

            I was awakened suddenly by a light from outside the room I was in.  I groaned and tried to get away from the light, but then I heard that all too familiar kukuku.  I had more strength than I did before, but I was still half asleep.

            He walked right up to me, but this time, he whipped me across the chest.  I screamed with pain as it went across my chest.  The front of my shirt was slashed and hung down where he had whipped me.

            Blood slowly started to seep out of the wound and Naraku came so close to me the he was pressed up tight to me.  He an arm around my waist and said, "Such a fragile creature…I wonder what Inu Yasha would think if he found you as mine and no longer with your virgin beauty."

            I just glared at him.  There was nothing else to do as far as I could have seen.  My hands were bound and he held me against him.  I was starting to feel weak from the blood loss.

            Before I could begin to think of what to do, he forced his lips against mine.  I struggled, but failed to get him off.

            After having his lips on mine for about a whole minute, he finally pulled his lips away from mine.  I gasped for breath and that's when I noticed that he had a cut identical to mine.

            I realized that his blood had mingled with mine.  I would have screamed, but just then he forced his lips onto mine again.  I was thoroughly disgusted with him…and myself for ever believing that I could defeat him by myself.

            After another minute passed by, he removed his lips and I noticed my cut had scabbed over with his blood in my body and mine in his.

            He then left and soon after he shut the door, I cried.  I cried for a long time and muttered through sobs, "Inu Yasha…please help me."  Little did I know, Naraku was listening through the door.

A/N: Yes…weird chappie, I know.  I know I disappointed you in only having this chappie involve Kagome, but I'm in a state of writer's block no matter how much I want to continue this.  Please…pleeeeaaaaasssseeeeee Read and Review.  It doesn't take that long to do.  You click the little button below to review…write what you think…and then submit it.  It won't kill you…I promise.


	6. Kikyo Holds Them Up

A/N: Yes…I'm in a writing mood today.  I still have writer's block, but I'm trying my best to get over it.  I hope you enjoy the story so far.  My other one is coming along greater then I thought it would.  I have plenty ideas for this story…but I just can't seem to get them into the right words.  Gomen nasai about not updating in a while…I just got so busy with Thanksgiving and Christmas…well…now I'm back and will update as much as I can.  Well…onto the fan fic!

Disclaimer: ¬_¬ Sure…you can say I don't own Inu Yasha…but I do…Muah! *disappears*

**_Chapter 6: Kikyo Holds Them Up_**

            As soon as the sun had risen, the group was moving quickly while Inu Yasha could still smell the way Naraku had taken Kagome.  Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were riding on Kirara as Inu Yasha ran quickly towards Naraku's castle.

            After about three hours of running non-stop, Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks.  Kirara just managed to stop next to him.  Sango and Miroku wondered why they stopped so suddenly when they saw Kikyo standing a mere 5 ft in front of them.

            Sango and Miroku glared at Kikyo and Sango said acidly, "Move Kikyo.  We don't have time to bother with you."

            Kikyo simply ignored them as Inu Yasha took a step closer to her.  She then said to Inu Yasha, "Inu Yasha…why do you keep pushing me away?  Don't you love me anymore?"

            Inu Yasha looked at her and thought, '_I love Kikyo, but I also love Kagome…What am I supposed to do…Kagome needs help and now._'

            Inu Yasha looked Kikyo in the eyes and said, "Uh…um…"  He didn't know what to say and Sango thought, '_Great…I bet he'll choose Kikyo and then she'll try to bring him to hell with her._'

            Inu Yasha then said as he took Kikyo's hands in his, "I do love you Kikyo…but at the moment I have to save Kagome."

            Kikyo looked at Inu Yasha with a hurt look when all of a suddenly her eyes turned cold and heartless.  Her miko energy burned Inu Yasha's hands as she held them and he tried to pull them away, but Kikyo's grip on them stayed strong and she held him right there in place, unable to move any part of his body.

            Sango and Miroku took quick notice of this and Sango jumped off of Kirara and immediately threw hiraikotsu at the late miko.  Kikyo had been expecting this and had a barrier around her and Inu Yasha.  Hiraikotsu hit the barrier and flew back at Sango.

            Miroku watched in horror as Sango was taken by surprise and hit her directly and sent her backwards in immense pain.  Miroku then stepped behind Sango and caught her before she hit a tree not to far back from where he stood.  Normally, he would have taken that moment to caress her ass in a fashion that she did not approve of, but seeing Kikyo trying to take Inu Yasha to hell with her stopped him before he even tried.

            He set Sango down and took out a scroll and muttered a few words and the scroll attached to the barrier.  Kikyo glared at Miroku and quickened her pace in bringing Inu Yasha to hell.  The scroll soon made the barrier fall and Miroku rammed his shoulder hard into Kikyo.  She had no choice but to release her hold on Inu Yasha as she was thrown away from Inu Yasha.

            Inu Yasha flexed his claws and looked at Kikyo with his normal arrogant and cocky grin, but this time it also held anger.  Kikyo had her bow in hand and an arrow nocked at the ready.  She had the arrow aimed for Inu Yasha and she let the arrow covered in miko magic fly towards her target.

            Miroku quickly knocked Kikyo to the ground with a low sweep of his foot under Kikyo's feet.  Kikyo growled as Sango threw hiraikotsu towards Kikyo, and since she had not been expecting this attack, she ended up taking a direct hit and slammed into a tree hard, knocking the wind out of her.

            Inu Yasha was I n a slight shock, but just as the arrow would have pierced his skin, he dropped to the ground and the arrow hit a tree behind him.  Kikyo had fallen and was now standing again breathing quite heavily for one who was dead.  She glared at them and turned around and walked off, but not after using her miko powers to create a barrier around Inu Yasha and the gang.

~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~

            I had cried myself to sleep that night.  My cheeks were tear stained and my eyes sore from all the crying.  I didn't care about the painful and agonizing hunger I felt as my stomach gave an angry growl which pained my stomach in all its hunger.  It was then that I realized that my hands were no longer bound and I rubbed my wrists to relieve some of the pain.

            I smiled just a touch when I noticed I was in a comfy room and on a bed.  I looked over the room and saw a fireplace lit to warm the room.  I got out of from under the covers and went over to the window and looked out to see a dark and dreary courtyard.

            Just then, Naraku walked in and said, "So you've awakened have you.  Its about time.  You will be mine…all of you shall be mine-" He looked at my body which had been unclothed and changed into a black kimono laced with red flowers at the end of the sleeves and with cuts going to my mid-thigh.  "-every inch of you will be mine."

            I faced Naraku and said with anger and hatred in my voice, I will NEVER be yours!"

            I glared a deadly glare at him and he just smiled at me.  Kagura then walked in and said, "Naraku, Kikyo has performed the task in which you asked her…we await your orders."

            Naraku faced Kagura and said, "Bring Kanna to me and be quick about it."

            Kagura bowed and said, "Hai, Naraku-sama." She left the room and when she was out of his earshot, mumbled some colorful words about Naraku.

            Naraku shook his head and muttered, "Something will have to be done about that girl…"  He faced me again and said, "Do you still call for Inu Yasha to save you?"

            "That is none of your business Naraku."  I said as I glared even more acidly at him.  Kanna walked in and said, "Hai, Naraku-sama?"

            She looked at Naraku waiting for his orders and he looked at her and said, "It will be just a moment Kanna."

            He faced me and walked up to me and took me by the wrist and brought me right up to Kanna's mirror and forced me to look into it.

            He then said, "Kanna, seal as much of her soul as you can and I'll give you further instructions."

            I stared at the mirror in pure horror as it started to glow and I saw my soul start to be dragged out of my body.  My eyes started to grow blank and Naraku stopped Kanna and said, "That is enough Kanna…you may leave."

            Kanna bowed and left.  Naraku held me in his arms as he led me over to the bed and laid me down.  I stared blankly at him as he covered me with the blankets and told me to close my eyes and rest.  Of course, since I did not have a will of my own, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

            As I slept, Naraku put a part of his soul into my body hoping to gain more control over me.  I shivered slightly, but continued to sleep.  I had been broken without putting up that much of a fight.  If I would have had full control of myself, I would have been ashamed of myself.  Naraku left knowing that I was his.

A/N: Yes…finally its up.  What do you think?  Is it good enough for you the readers?  Gomen nasai about it being so long…busy of course…well…gotta get started on the next chappy! ^_^ JA! 


	7. Inu Yasha gets pissed and Kagome starts ...

A/N:  Thank you for the reviews and thanks Silver Shadow for the suggestion for the title of the chapter.  I think you are right that would be a good title…thanks! ^_^ Arigato gozaimasu Silver Shadow-san.  I will try to make the chapters longer now that I have more time.  On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha, don't plan since at the moment he's being a real dumbass in my story…but I do own 

**_Chapter 7: Inu Yasha gets pissed and Kagome starts a new life_**

            Inu Yasha continually tried to bash his way through the barrier while Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara watched him like he was an idiot.  Sango stepped forward and said, "Inu Yasha just let Miroku take care of it.  You aren't having any success."

            Inu Yasha stopped and glared at them and said, "If you didn't leave Kagome alone we wouldn't even have this problem!"

            Sango looked hurt and looked at the ground and said quietly, "I didn't mean for her to be taken Inu Yasha."

            "Well she was and its your fault!"

            Miroku glared at Inu Yasha and whacked him over the head with his staff and said, "It is NOT Sango's fault.  She's beaten herself up enough about it so you don't have any right to say that to her."

            Inu Yasha glared at Miroku and said, "Then who's is it monk?!!  It's not Kagome's, Shippo's, mine or yours!  There's only one other person left that was with her!  Sango knew that Naraku was after Kagome!  She could have refused to leave!  She could've stayed, but she didn't!!!  She LET Kagome get taken!"

            Sango said softly, "I will leave as soon as I can."  With that, she ran as far as she could from Inu Yasha and fell to her knees and cried.  She wrapped her arms around herself and Kirara followed her and nuzzled her cheek, but Sango took no comfort in it.

            Miroku watched Sango run off and glared at Inu Yasha as he said, "I don't see what Lady Kagome ever saw in you."

            Inu Yasha matched Miroku's glare and snarled, "Leave Kagome out of this."

            Shippo glared at Inu Yasha and said, "Sango did nothing wrong and I'm sure if Kagome was here, she'd sit you so hard you'd end up 6 feet under just for making Sango cry!"

            Inu Yasha ignored Shippo and went to trying to get rid of the barrier.  Miroku went in the direction Sango ran in with Shippo following behind him.  When he reached Sango's crying form, he kneeled down beside her and pulled her into a comforting hug and rubbed her back soothingly while saying "Shhh…"

            Sango clinged to the front of Miroku's robes as she cried into his chest.  When she had stopped crying, he helped her to her feet and let her stand not far from him as he glanced back and took out a scroll.  He muttered some words and small opening formed in the barrier where the scroll was.  It was only tall enough for someone of Sango's height to walk through easily.

            He had Sango go through first, then Shippo, Kirara and then he ducked slightly as he walked out and just as he got out, the opening closed.  They left Inu Yasha to find his own way out of the barrier.

            When they were sure they were out of Inu Yasha's hearing range, they stopped and sat down.  Sango had started to cry silently again and Shippo asked, "Now what do we do?"

            Miroku looked from Sango over to Shippo and said, "You're a kitsune Shippo…I'm sure that nose of yours can find Kagome."

            Shippo's eyes bulged and he said, "Me?! But I'm just a kid!"

            "Who has grown up since you first ran into Inu Yasha and Lady Kagome.  I'm sure your youkai powers have gotten stronger by now."

~*~*~*~*~Kagome~*~*~*~*~

            As I woke up, I rolled over to find Naraku lying next to me.  I wanted to scream, but my body wouldn't allow it.  My head ached and my body was extremely sore.  I couldn't recall what had happened the day or night before.  Everything was a total blank for me.

            As I stretched, I realized what had happened during the night.  I was naked and so was Naraku, I screamed mentally since my lips wouldn't move.  My body snuggled closer to Naraku's as it went against my screaming commands to get away.

            I felt hopeless and mentally cried out for Inu Yasha.  Naraku wrapped his filthy arms around my body.  My body moved closer to his in plea to be satisfied again.  ((-.- I'm sure we all know what I'm talking about and I am mentally cursing myself for having to write this…*thinks about that* nope...Kagome deserves this…))  My mind was screaming at my body to stop the pleading, but it didn't.  Naraku smiled smugly and replied to my body's plea.  I screamed in my head and I would have cried if I could.  But I couldn't and Naraku had succeeded in making me his.

A/N: Yes…a bit nasty at the end…but its how its planned out.  Please don't flame me for my comment in there…I just don't like Kagome all that much…well…enjoy and I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.  ^_^ JA!


	8. Sango Learns What Happened to Kagome

A/N:  Why hello and sorry I have not updated in so long, I have been busy with school work and other school activities and well…with just being detained by my family and friends.  Needless to say, it has kept me from typing and continuing this, but I was writing on paper so I was able to keep writing.  Now I finally have time to type it and I hope you enjoy it.  I will make this an extra long chapter so I can make up for the time I didn't update.  So, without further ado, the story continues.

Disclaimer:  Look at previous chapters…this is annoying to type…

**_Chapter 8: Sango Learns What Happened to Kagome_**

            Miroku had started up a fire and was already cooking something for us to eat, which was made up of plants and herbs from the area.  I sat there crying softly from Inu Yasha's accusation.  I never meant for Kagome to be kidnapped by Naraku, at least Miroku and Shippo knew that.  I was glad that they had stood up for me when Inu Yasha blamed me.

            I shuddered slightly at the thought of what Naraku could be doing to Kagome while I sat there.  Miroku noticed me shudder and came over by me and said, "Kagome-sama will be alright.  She's stronger then she lets everybody see.  She had me teach her some things about miko's and monks…she also asked me how she could concentrate her miko energy.  I just hope she didn't forget everything because of fear."

            He put a comforting arm around my shoulders and I relaxed against his chest.  I still feared for Kagome, but not as much as I had been.  Miroku then wrapped his arms around me into a hug and pulled me slightly into his lap and I just let him and stayed in his arms hoping he wouldn't try anything lecherous.

            Shippo stared at us and then looked over at the fire when he smelt something nasty burning.  His eyes bulged when he saw smoke rising from the food and screamed, "Miroku!"

            Miroku released me and went over to the fire.  He removed the food and took out some bowls and dished out equal shares of the food for Kirara, Shippo, himself and me.  He gave Shippo a bowl of food along with a spoon so he wouldn't eat with his hands, he set a bowl down for Kirara to eat, and came over by me and handed me a bowl with a spoon and then sat down next to me and ate his.

            I took the bowl and began to eat shortly after he sat down next to me.  I never thought that he could actually not be lecherous, but seeing how he was being so kind and comforting towards me, showed me how much he cared for me.

            When I finished eating, I set the bowl down and stood up and asked, "Are there any springs nearby houshi?"

            Miroku looked up at me and said, "Hai, just a little bit to the southeast."

            "Arigato Houshi-sama."

            He smiled and nodded as I headed towards the hot springs.  Shippo wanted to come with me, but I told him that I wanted to be alone this time so I could think.  He stayed there and played with Kirara while Miroku watched him.  I smiled and continued on my way to the springs.

            When I got to the springs, I undressed and slipped into the springs.  I relaxed into the springs against a rock and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~Sango's Dream~*~*~*~*~

            I was running, where, I didn't know, from what, nothing.  It was dark and raining with the occasional flash of lightning and crash of thunder.  I had a foreboding feeling as I ran blindly through the storm.

            I saw an old, but new castle up ahead and I had a feeling that I would find something there.  I ran into the castle and stood there for a while panting, my body soaked and cold, but I could have cared less then.  I walked through the castle feeling that oh so familiar presence of Kagome.  "Kagome?"  I whispered to the darkness knowing I most likely wouldn't get a response.

            What I didn't expect, was this, "Sango?"

            It was Kagome's voice, it sounded weak, hopeless, and desperate.  I cringed at the sound, but I replied.  "Yeah…its Sango…"

            "Sango!  Help me!"

            I looked around to see where the voice could be coming from, but it was echoing around.  "Where are you Kagome?!"

            "I…don't know…but it's somewhere on the second story."  Kagome's voice was distant and sad.

            I soon found a set of stairs and went up them.  "I'm coming Kagome!"

            I ran up the stairs and stopped when I saw all the doors.  "Where are you Kagome?!  Which door?"

            "I-I don't know…"  Kagome's voice was weak and feeble.

            I decided to check every door, and the first door I opened, was dark and had no furnishings but a rope hanging from the ceiling.  I saw blood on the floor beneath the rope and gasped.  I quickly got out of the room and walked a ways down the hall.  I went into another room, and saw Kagome, but beside Kagome, was the most foul thing ever, Naraku.  I covered my mouth to keep myself from vomiting.  I noticed that they were both asleep.  "K-Kagome?"

            "Yes?"  Kagome didn't look at me, and her mouth didn't move.

            "W-what is going on?"

            "Sango…Naraku did something to me…I…I can't control what my body does…I'm trapped in my own mind…Naraku did something…but I don't know what…please…help me…"  Kagome's voice faded and so did the room around me, and the last thing I heard was Naraku's kukuku'ing echoing in my head.   I'm not sure, but I think he saw me and knew that I knew what he had done.

~*~*~*~*~End Dream~*~*~*~*~

            I awakened to see Miroku above me and blinked.  I realized I was no longer in the hot springs and that I was dressed.  I sat up and stretched.  "Houshi-sama?!"

            Miroku looked at me with worried eyes.  I thought he had done something lecherous.  "How did I get here?"  I looked around and saw that I was back at the camp instead of being at the hot spring like I remembered.

            Miroku hesitated and then said, "I worried when you didn't return…so I went to check on you…and saw you asleep in the hot spring…I took you out and dressed you before anything happened to you."

            I stared at him for awhile and then I turned around blushing with a slight smile on my face.  He had been worried about me…I felt his hand on my shoulder and I froze, I didn't know what he was going to do, but then, I was facing him with his caring eyes.  "Sango…when you were asleep…did you see anything?"

            I wasn't expecting that question from him, "Yeah…"  My voice was soft and almost weak, I couldn't believe how it sounded and I wondered how Miroku was going to interpret it.

            Miroku was a bit shocked at my soft and almost weak voice, but said, "What did you see Sango?"

            I looked at the ground, I felt disgusted just by remembering it.  Miroku waited for my answer as I slowly replied, "Kagome…Naraku did something to her…she can't control her body…what he did…she doesn't know."

            Miroku took this all in and then said, "Did Kagome say anything else Sango?"

            I thought long and hard and then said, "Kagome needs help…she's weak…and I think she has given up hope…"

            Miroku closed his eyes as he thought about what I had just said and then he said, "Then we'll have to go save her then."

            I nodded and stood up.  "Let's go."

A/N:  Well…it's shorter then I wanted it to be, but nonetheless good…please review and don't hurt me for not updating in a while. 


	9. Kagome Finds Comfort in Inu Yasha

 A/N:  Hey…konnichiwa!  Thank you for the reviews.  Though…I don't like it when people think they can guess what is going to happen.  sighs  And yes, this is an Inu Yasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango fan fiction.  And why wouldn't I have them go save her?  Sure…Kagome isn't my favorite character, but it would be too OOC if I didn't have them go save her from Naraku.  And I'm not that cruel as to leave Kagome with Naraku.  And if you paid attention to the very beginning of my fic, you would also see some foreshadowing for the end of the story.  Now…I'm going to shut up, and type this out.    Enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer:  sighs  Haven't you gotten it yet?!  I don't own Inu Yasha!  And if I did, he would go to my dear friend…

**_Chapter 9: Kagome finds comfort in Inu Yasha_**

            ((Inu Yasha's POV))

            I was trying to find a way out of the barrier Kikyou had created using Naraku's jyaki, but was having no luck when I noticed Miroku, Sango, and the runt had disappeared.  I thought I was mad the way it was because of Kagome being taken, but finding that they had left me in the barrier to find my own way out only made it ten times worse.

            I finally got out of the barrier and I quickly ran off in the direction of Naraku's castle.  It was just down the path a bit in the next village.  I could smell Naraku all over the place, it seemed that he had wanted me to find him.

            I got to the village just as night fell.  There were villagers finishing their business and getting to their huts for the night.  The village seemed to not even notice that Naraku's stench covered their entire village.  I looked around and knew that I wasn't going to get a nice place to stay for the night and jumped into a tree on the edge of the village that was well covered in leaves.  I slowly fell into a dark, nightmare filled sleep amongst the leaves.

Inu Yasha's Dream

            I cautiously walked through the mist and the never ending darkness.  I had a foreboding feeling in my stomach, but paid no attention to it as I walked.

            Then, in the distance, I saw her, I saw the one I always had mixed feelings for.  Her eyes didn't hold their usual shine and joy, but rather, they were dull, scared, and dead.  It pained me to see her like that.  I felt my heart break as I started to run towards her.

            She looked at me with those eyes, they pierced my heart, my soul, and she saw me.  As I got closer to her, her mouth curved into a smile of hope and a bit of hope sparkled in her eyes.

            "Inu Yasha!"  Kagome ran up to me as I neared her and threw herself into my arms and she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.  I wrapped my arms around her shuddering body and realized she was crying and clinging to me as if I were her life line.

            "Ka-go-me…?"  She clung tighter to me, but I didn't care.

            "Inu…Yasha…d…don't let go…please don't…"

            "I won't."  I held her close to me as she continued to cry into my haori.

            "Kagome?"

            "Hm?"

            "Why are you crying?"  She didn't respond for a while, and after a couple minutes, she finally said, "N…Naraku…h…he…" 

            Whatever she was about to say was lost in her sobs.  I gently started to stroke her hair in a soothing manner.  I was trying to stop her from crying, and she soon stopped crying and sobbing and started sniffling.

            "What did Naraku do?"  She was quiet for a while and said, "H…he…he broke me…"  I could feel my temper rising, but when Kagome started crying again, it faded and I tried to comfort her.

            When she stopped crying, it was because she had fallen asleep in my arms.  I didn't know what to do, but I was more determined to kill Naraku then I had ever been.  I sat down right where I was, still holding Kagome.  She started to wake and curled up more in my lap.

            "Inu Yasha…"  Her voice was soft and muffled against my chest.

            "Hm?"  I looked down at her to see her shivering.

            "Why is the world so cold?"  Her voice held sadness and no trace of her old cheerful voice.

            "I don't know Kagome.  I honestly don't know."

            She sighed sadly and sat up in my lap.  "Inu Yasha, you know this is a dream, right?"

            I had been denying it, hoping that this wasn't a dream.  I wanted Kagome back and in my arms, but she was right, this was nothing but a dream.  She felt so real sitting in my lap, I could feel the tears soaking through my haori.  I looked at her and shook my head not wanting to believe it.

            "Inu Yasha, N-naraku has me.  I mean, he has control over my body.  H-he…"

            She buried her face into my haori, crying again.  I started stroking her hair again, but now it felt different.  It felt dirty, greasy, and was in a huge mess, when just before it was clean and neatly brushed.

            "Kagome…what's Naraku doing?"

            She tried hard not to cry.  "H…he's…he's using me for his own pleasures…I don't know of anything else…yet…"

            As soon as she finished speaking, she started crying harder then ever.  I held her as she cried, it pained me to know she was crying, but she was crying because of what Naraku was using her for.

            I closed my eyes, holding Kagome.  She had found comfort in me.  "Inu Yasha…Sango knows what happened as well.  Find them…they can help as well."

            It was the first time she had spoken in nearly twenty minutes.  "Kagome, as soon as I get you away from that bastard, your going back to your time…its too dangerous here."

            She clung tightly to me.  "I won't leave you Inu Yasha.  I won't."

            I sighed and pushed her away so I could see her face.  Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were stained with tears.  "Kagome…you need to go back."

            "No!  I don't belong there anymore.  I know it and so does everyone else.  Once we get the Shikon Jewel from Naraku, I plan on severing all ties I have to the future and staying here…hopefully with you Inu Yasha."

            I was a bit shocked by her resistance, but said, "You _have_ to go back Kagome…its too dangerous here…"

            Her eyes started to water as she pushed away from me and stood up.  "Fine…"  She turned her back on me and she was gone.  I sat there staring at where she had been and felt bad.  The scene around me faded as I felt myself waking up.

End Dream

            I woke with a slight, startled gasp and sat up in the tree.  Kagome was with Naraku and he had done immoral things to her.  He didn't care that Kagome had told him to find Sango and the others.  He didn't need them, not when they had left him to find his own way out of the damned barrier.  I jumped out of the tree and headed for Naraku's castle once again.

A/N:  Sorry for the late update, but I finally have my thinking abilities back.  And I might be gone for a while due to finals…so yeah…


End file.
